


A New Hope

by minna



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, a new hope is an excellent pairing name though, i have lost control of my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minna/pseuds/minna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to kick things, to stomp and yell and be a stupid teenager and do stupid teenage things.  Roxy’s been making bad decisions for years, after all, and how did that work out?  Unsettling alien sexy hate dating, that’s how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Tealtier has been referring to Jane/Eridan as "a new hope", and I am basically punsexual

When you finally get to properly meet everyone -humans, trolls, alternate universe family, also maybe alternate universe trolls family, who even knows at this point -it’s in one of the big grey labs that Roxy’s ecto-daughter-mother has spent the last three years in. It’s not precisely the same, she told you all, but it’s a place enough of them are familiar with to keep steady while they figure out what to do.

Dream bubbles never stop being weird. That’s just a thing.

It’s supposed to be a very serious meeting about dream bubbles and futures and such -or at least, it will be once everyone’s arrived -but you’ve spent an awful lot of time wandering around your uninhabited planet and just sitting in a room that has other people had sounded kind of nice all by itself right up until it was actually happening.

Roxy is doing that weird mean-flirting thing with the scary troll girl she likes (hates?), Jake and Dirk are caught up in each other (again), and your own ecto-shenanigan family member keeps popping in and out of the bubble ‘preparing things’ and a little too intimidating to talk to just yet besides (he’s leader of a bunch of aliens as well as other kids, and also he looks a bit too much like Jake).

There are three spare seats, one next to the little shouty guy (nope), one near Jake and Dirk (DOUBLE nope) and one next to one of the blank-eyed dream bubble guys you haven’t met yet.

He’s got kind of fishy fin-looking appendages that half-hide the same almost-pointed ears that all the aliens have, a scarf worn thick enough to obscure half his face when he tilts his head down just a little, and more than that he’s huddled angrily into what you’re fairly certain is an honest-to-goodness _cape_.

He’s looking at some of the other aliens; a pretty girl with the same sort of weird fin things as him who has her head bowed together with a gawkish boy in mismatched shoes. His expression flickers, like he can’t quite decide quite how to feel about it but ‘guilty’ is where it settles most often, and by golly do you know _that_ feeling.

He seems surprised when you sit next to him, but immediately hides it behind a bad attempt at superiority.

“Doncha know better than to invade the space a your betters,” he mutters at you.

“Wow, rude,” you say primly. The thin membrane of his fins are flushing purple, and he starts twisting at his rings.

“What do you want,” he doesn’t say it like a question, though, more like an overwrought sigh that accidentally formed words. He’s kind of ridiculous. Across the room, Dirk has a tiny, soft smile on his face while he listens to whatever Jake is half-whispering to him. Their hands are beside each other on the bench, little fingers looped together, and you can feel your mouth tugging down. You might be kind of ridiculous too. Dirk catches you looking and moves his hand, gives you an awkward, apologetic smile.

You fill up suddenly, not with anger or bitterness or any of the other things you’ve been nursing, not precisely -you just feel _reckless_. As though your emotions gave up, threw their hands in the air and said ‘fuck it’. You want to kick things, to stomp and yell and be a stupid teenager and do stupid teenage things. Roxy’s been making bad decisions for years, after all, and how did that work out? Unsettling alien sexy hate dating, that’s how.

“There’s bound to be some alcohol stashed somewhere in this place,” you mutter, and fish face is looking at you curiously.

Well.

Why not?

“Want to get drunk and make out?”

He goes completely purple, opens and closes his mouth a couple of times.

“…okay,” he says finally.

He’s somehow an even bigger douche than the rudeness and the cape would indicate, but he takes direction well, so the makeouts are basically perfect.


End file.
